Requim
by Sunnykisses
Summary: Post-Cyberwoman. Ianto, Jack, Gwen, Owen and Tosh as well as mentions of Lisa. Will Jack get over his anger and help his friend when he is at his lowest point? Songfic based off of 'Breakeven' by The Script


**Requim**

**A Torchwood fanfiction**

**Post "Cyberwoman"**

**Revised: March 8, 2012**

* * *

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in_

Gwen, Jack, Tosh and Owen watched as Ianto fell to his knees between the fallen women. Both more Cyberwomen than human. Jack still held his gun like he hadn't shot anything yet, like he was still waiting for Lisa to awaken.

_Cos I got time while she got freedom_

"Ianto?" Gwen prodded, moving towards the crying Welshman. Gwen let her gun fall to the ground with a clang as she stood before the young man. He was covered in their blood. Innocent blood of Annie and the love-struck blood of Lisa. Ianto did not acknowledge Gwen, or the others, his hands falling limply at his sides.

Slowly, Tosh walked towards Ianto as well, more cautious than Gwen. She turned back towards the men and beckoned them closer, too. Ianto shoulders shook with grief as his nimble fingers traced the armour covering Lisa. More of Lisa's blood found its way onto Ianto's skin, and he did nothing to wipe it away.

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

"Mate?" Owen tried, his voice gruff with a tightness in his throat that he was unsure of. "C'mon, let's get you outta here." He said, taking the boy's shoulders and hoisting him up. Ianto's eyes grew wide, but he did not resist. The three helped him upstairs, leaving Jack with the bodies.

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

"Here we are, mate, still hot." Owen said, placing down the pizza in front of Tosh, and she shuddered. _The pizza Annie had carried. Her last delivery._

"Ar-are you all right, Tosh?" Ianto asked, a whisper. Tosh blinked, and then turned to Ianto, smiling.

"Yes, thanks. Just thinking." She said, patting his leg. Ianto cringed like he had been slapped.

"Me too," he muttered.

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

Gwen took a slice of pizza, chewing softly. "Eat, Ianto, it'll warm you up." Gwen suggested. Ianto reached out a shaky hand, grabbing a slice and taking a bite. The next second, Ianto was on his knees, vomiting, his body retching. Jack appeared suddenly.

"What's wrong?" He asked the others harshly as he pulled Ianto up.

"What do you _think_ is wrong, Jack!" Tosh yelled, standing. "Just look at what you've done to him!"

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_

"Me?" Jack asked, astonished. "That was Lisa!"

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

"Jack, _Lisa_didn't make Ianto kill the woman he loved! _Lisa_didn't put Ianto into this mess. Jack, _you_ made him do that. _You_!" Gwen protested. Jack hoisted Ianto up, holding him steady.

_I'm falling to pieces_

"He needed to be taught a lesson!" Jack insisted, much to the dismay of the women, who both fired back their responses.

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

"All right! Shut up all of you!" Owen shouted. "It's-it's not good for Ianto." Everyone turned to look at the office boy. He had shaken off Jack's grip, and was sitting on the couch with his head in his bloody hands.

"All right," Gwen said, sighing. "How 'bout we take him home."

"No, not there," Ianto pleaded. "Not yet."

Jack scoffed. "Ianto, don't you want to leave?" He asked, pleaded, really.

"No, sir." The young man replied. "_Her_ stuff is there."

_Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

That was all it took. He didn't have to say _Lisa._ Just _she. _And Jack understood. He gave the others a look before taking Ianto by the hands and helping him up.

"Let's at least wash you up," He said, heading towards the showers.

"I can do that myself, sir," Ianto blushed, pulling Jack away. Jack persisted. Pressing Ianto to his muscular body, he hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. Ianto pushed himself away again, before walking away.

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_

Later that evening, Ianto returned from the shower, a fresh track a tears covered his now clean face. He sat down quietly and let Owen inspect him for any sign of concussion after the blow he got from Lisa.

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

"All right, mate, don't pass out on me, okay? I'm gonna get Jack," Ianto nodded numbly as Owen left.

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

"Ah, Jack," Owen caught up with the leader before he went into his office. Jack turned around to face the doctor without a word. He looked extremely tired and stressed.

"I don't know about Ianto. I don't want to leave him alone. He may have a concussion so try to keep him awake tonight."

"Tonight?" Jack inquired.

"Yeah," Owen said, grabbing his coat and heading towards the exit. _"You're_ gonna keep an eye on him tonight."

Jack scoffed. "And you all are just going to go home, then?" He asked as the women flanked Owen.

"Yeah," Owen shrugged. "We're just trying to teach you a lesson." He cocked a witty eyebrow at the baffled Jack before the trio left.

_I'm falling to pieces_

Ianto was asleep when Jack found him. Jack chuckled slightly before moving towards the large couch and lightly rubbing Ianto's shoulder.

_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_

"Ianto, wake up, doc's orders."

Ianto groggily sat up, and Jack noticed that his shirt was still bloody as were the rest of his clothes. He shuddered at the thought that that might have been Ianto's blood.

_I'm falling to pieces_

"Do you need something, sir?" He asked, edging away from Jack, the monster.

"Yes, Ianto. I need forgiveness." Jack said, looking at the man who wouldn't return his gaze out of fear and anger. "Listen, I know that this is my fault, but it's also yours. Don't-"

"How will you punish me, then?" Ianto interrupted. "Fire me, all right, that's logical. Let me wait until you come with a gun for my head. Wait until my body floats up from the river. Wipe my memory, maybe. That's tradition for Torchwood. I'd have no memory of any of you. Of _her. _Lisa. Then there wouldn't really be any reason to live." Ianto suggested icily, looking at something far away.

"No," Jack responded. Ianto shivered at his tone. "Ianto Jones we need you _here_."

_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

"But I betrayed you," came the whispered reply.

"Yes, you did. And you will be punished." Ianto nodded, his attention turning back to the wall. The two sat in silence.

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

"Would you have done the same thing, sir?" Ianto asked, curious.

"Would I have done anything to save the one I love?" Jack repeated, thinking of Grey. "Yes." Ianto nodded, his hands slightly shaking.

_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_

"The bodies," Jack suggested, look Ianto straight in the eyes. "Clean up the bodies." Although Ianto did not show it, he began to shiver despite the heat in the room.

_Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name._

Slowly, with Jack following him, Ianto made his way downstairs. The smell of blood scarred his nostrils as he passed room after room, his feet guiding his numb body. Jack had stiffened, prepared to catch the Welshman if he fell. Jack led him into the room where the bodies lay, and Ianto began to cough.

"Oh, my gosh," Ianto cried, the sight of Lisa on the floor making his knees weak and his head dizzy and he felt himself slipping...

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

"Ianto!" Jack's concerned voice broke through the blackness, and Ianto felt a sting on his cheek as Jack slapped him back to reality. Ianto looked at Jack, eyes wide, and mumbled a 'thanks' before turning his attention towards the bodies again. Jack thrust a mop in Ianto's trembling hands and a bucket of water splashed on the floor.

_Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in_

"That's for the blood," Jack said, his voice gruff and emotionless."Fetch me when you're done mopping. Then we'll move the bodies."

_Cos I got time while she got freedom_

"And what will you do, sir?" Ianto whispered, his eyes focusing above his head so he wouldn't have to look at Jack's penetrating eyes.

"Have a look around; make sure you haven't rigged the place in some other way." Jack shrugged.

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break_

Ianto nodded, remorseful. He then began to wipe away the blood. He dipped his clean mop into the bucket of clear water, and when he placed the tool on the blood, he moved his broom. Side to side. Side to side. He would do this all around the room, carefully tracing the outlines of his lover's body, and the girls', too. Ianto could do this all night.

_No it don't break_

_No it don't break even no_

_Damn it, Jack,_the man thought to himself as he walked the dark hallways. _Stop being so nice to Ianto._He was right, Ianto was. He should be fired, memory wiped, killed for his betrayal. Jack would have done it to any other employee. But, Ianto wasn't just 'any other employee'.

He was Ianto Jones.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and_

Sighing, Jack realized Ianto was a person that Jack held the utmost respect for. _Who else would stand up against him, Captain Jack Harkness?_Jack rubbed his sleepless eyes as he headed down another corridor. As Jack looked, he saw a blanket, which seemed to be conveniently covering something. Jack walked over and threw the blanket aside.

_What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_

"What the hell?" Jack looked at the broken remains of this...man. The disarray of him sickening. Lisa must have done it, Jack suddenly realized. And Ianto, the arrogant boy, had tried to hide the damage.

_(Oh glad you're okay now)_

"Stupid!" Jack yelled, grabbing the bloody body and dragging him towards Ianto. Now, he was angry. Looking over, he saw another item covered in a blanket. Enraged, Jack dropped the body and grabbed the blanket, tossing it across the room. It was a box. A simple box, with no label, no tape, just, a box. Jack did not open it, just hoisted it up along with the body towards Ianto.

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

"Wow, you've cleaned up well." Jack said politely, for Ianto had even disposed of the bodies. Ianto's suit was now covered in blood. _Damn, Jack loved his suits._"Where'd you put the bodies?"

"Furnace," came the curt reply that surprised Jack_. He burned Lisa? _

_(Oh I'm glad you're okay)_

_"_Listen, we need to talk." Jack started, remembering his rage. Ianto sighed and picked up the mop, placing it in a corner.

"Haven't we talked enough already?" He pleaded, his back turned from Jack.

"No," Jack snarled, annoyed. "Tell me what this is." Ianto still did not turn. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Why should I-" Ianto started before he saw the dead Japanese doctor. His face screwed up, and he looked a little green.

"Who's your friend?" Jack asked cheekily.

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

"He was Lisa's doctor," Ianto moaned, placing a hand at his temples. "She tried to...she tried to upgrade him," Jack laughed coldly. Ianto whipped his head to look at Jack. "She was trying to thank him! _She didn't mean to!_"

"Oh, yes she did." Jack said, throwing the body in the furnace where Lisa and Annie burned. "Because by then, she wasn't human." Ianto tried to shake his head, but he couldn't so he just decided to put his hands in his pocket.

_(One still in love while the other ones leaving)_

"Now, I want to know what it was like when she _was_ human," Jack started placing the box he had found on a table.

"No-" Ianto started, but he was too tired to protest much more. He sat down in a chair and waiting for Jack to open the box. Inside the box were pictures and letters from Lisa to Ianto, Ianto to Lisa. It was their love, in that box, that simple box that summed up their relationship. Jack suddenly hoped he hadn't gone too far, by taking out this box, and by the looks of it, he did. Ianto hands twitched like he wanted to grab a picture, but he stayed where he was.

"This...you brought this here?" Jack asked quietly.

_I'm falling to pieces_

"Just to remind myself, of her, of what she used to be," Ianto choked out, and Jack nodded, grabbing the first picture on top of the box and peering at it. It was of Ianto, looking unnaturally untidy. Jack's eyes devoured this sight of him. His hair was tousled and curly hair poked out, and his mouth curved into a romantic smile that Jack had never seen. Ianto's chest was bare and Jack looked at the muscles that lead to him looking so fantastic in his suits. He was clad only in a pair of blue boxers, and besides him, a beautiful mahogany woman lay beside him, wearing much less, and placing a kiss on Ianto's forehead.

_This_ was Lisa Hallett. Not a Cyberwoman. Human.

_(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)_

Suddenly, Ianto grabbed the box, and began to shuffle through it in a manic way.

"Whoa, Ianto," Jack protested, placing the pictures he took in his jacket pocket before grabbing the box back from Ianto. "You okay?"

"She _lied_!" Ianto yelled. "She said she would get better, I _believed_her! _I_lied to her! _I_said she would come back to normal, she died!" Ianto stood up, grabbing the box and walking towards the furnace.

"Ianto, you don't want to do this."

"She lied!" He said again, yelling in anguish and throwing the box in the furnace. "She's gone!" He whispered and suddenly Ianto fell forward into Jack's embrace, unconscious.

_Oh it don't break even no_

Jack placed Ianto in the Torchwood van and began to drive towards his apartment. He felt terrible, but still, Ianto couldn't have been left alone. Not when he was like this. Tonight was a gloomy night, it was pouring and lightning struck somewhere in the distance.

"Karma," Jack muttered.

_Oh it don't break even no_

When he reached Ianto's apartment he got out of the van and unstrapped his seat belt, picking the Welshman up and carrying him to his room. He unlocked his door—he had the key to all of his employee's houses—and walked inside. The room was neat and tidy, just like Jack expected, and he was pleased to remember that Lisa hadn't moved in yet. Still, there were many things in the apartment that no doubt had been brought in by her.

Jack walked backwards into the bedroom and set Ianto down on the bed, ridding him of his destroyed and bloody clothes until he was in his boxers and undershirt, and then pulled the covers around him. As he turned to leave, Ianto woke up.

"Jack," he started. "Don't leave," It was a desperate cry; Ianto did not ever want to be alone. Jack gave in easily, walking over and slipping himself under the covers, cradling the boy in his arms.

"I hate you," Ianto muttered. "But, you saved me tonight." Jack looked down at Ianto, cocking an eyebrow.

"Thank you," Ianto looked up at Jack as his head rested on his chest.

"Anytime, Ianto, anytime," Jack whispered and waited for Ianto to slip into sleep before he, too, dozed off.

_Oh it don't break even no_


End file.
